I'll Free You
by Checkered Candles
Summary: I'm a slave. As I told him that, I expected him to run away, maybe bring me back to my master, to laugh! But not...to hug me. And especially not for him to say the words "I'll free you."
1. Chapter 1

**Whoop whoop! New story! Inspired by Social Studies right before break :) because we were learning about slavery modern and past...it was really sad, but hey, it inspired something out of me! Enjoy! btw I won't be able to update too soon because I'm down and sick with a not too nice fever ^^ really sucks because I got it the day right after school let us all out. Grrrrr. Also, my throat is killing me. It might be because I tried singing screamo, or just because of the fever, but it still hurts lol. I'm a genius xD **

Run, run, run! Amu, keep running! I panted, gasping for breaths, keeping my legs moving. Run! Ru- I suddenly found myself on my back, on the ground, with an ache on my shoulder. Suddenly, a dark shadow blocked the light of the setting sun from my body and I became frozen with fear. I slowly lifted my head up and saw the face of a blue haired boy. He was looking down at me, a curious look on his face. I probably looked like a deer in headlights.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" he finally spoke. I nodded, quickly got up, and started to take off again for I didn't want to linger around. However, a large hand firmly held my wrist, pulling me back.

"Um, please, I'm sorry, but I have to go!" He didn't understand how important this was!

"Oh. Ok, I just..." he looked away.

"Amu! You bitch! Get back here!" I gasped and looked behind me as I heard HIS voice.

"N-No!" He was approaching fast and I knew that since I'd lost the lead, I wouldn't make it.

The boy beside me gave the approaching figure a look, then suddenly grabbed my hand and sprinted. I gasped at the sudden force and could barely pump my legs fast enough to keep up. We were moving fast, and the figure had faded away and disappeared from view already. I could barely see, my pink strands were blocking off my view. When we finally stopped, I saw we were downtown, in the streets busting full of people. People. No! Why'd he take me to people? No! They'd just take me back to my owner, I was sure!

"W-what? What'd you...why'd you-!" I stammered, panicking.

"Relax! He was a bad guy, right? He can't come in and take you in front of all these people." the blue haired boy smiled reassuringly.

"No, they'll take me back to him. And he'll do bad things to me again." I insisted. I trie to turn back but once again he grabbed me by the wrist.

"Chill, no one in this town is bad. I promise. You're obviously not from here so I guess you wouldn't know." Something about that gentle look in his eyes calmed me down. My adrenaline slowly faded. Noticing me calm down, he grinned. "My name's Ikuto. Nice to meet you!" He held out a hand.

I cautiously took his hand and shook it. "Amu... I'm Amu." I gave a shy smile.

"Well, Amu, bet you're hungry, huh?" I nodded. I can trust Ikuto, I told myself. He helped me escape the bad guy. A rustling noise brought my attention back to reality, and before I saw the biggest meal I've seen in weeks: Taiyaki. Chocolate flavored. My eyes lit up and I carefully took the fish pastry, eyeing as if it would disappear any second.

"Thanks..." I smiled. Happiness washed over the fear I was previously feeling. We walked down the streets together, with the safety of the crowd surrounding us.

"So Amu, why were you running?" I froze. Should I tell him? He was my only...friend. But if I told him would he talk to me still? Would he return me to my owner?

"I...uh..."

"Don't worry, I won't judge. Promise. " Ikuto put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I stared at it. No one's done that to me since the capture.

"I'm a... Um... Slave. " I bowed my head meekly, ashamed and scared of what would happen.

"A slave? But that's illegal! And... What?" Ikuto raised a disbelieving eyebrow. That made me angry. He doesn't believe me?

"Guess I shouldn't have told you." I muttered, and started to pull up the back if my shirt. I heard sputters of protest but ignored it, and stopped pulling halfway. Turning around, scars that we're new and old became visible. "Believe me now?"

Ikuto stared wide eyed. I stared back steadily, but in reality I was scared. Finally, he gently pulled my shirt down and then gave me a hug. "I'll help free you."

I stared. Laughing in my face, I expected. Pulling me back to my owner, I expected. Just plain ditching me, I expected. Hugging me? I did not expect that.

Just then, a shout was heard. More and more angry yells of protest rose up around us, and I heard things like "Watch it!" and "What's wrong with you?" becoming louder until a figure reached us and ripped me from Ikuto's arms.

"Bitch. I told you to come back. You're mine. I own you. You can't go running off with no little boyfriend." I heard a whisper in my ear. My owner glowered at me. Then, when he faced Ikuto, his entire demeanor changed. He smiled, and the threatening look in his eyes turned to that of a kind middle-aged man. "I'm so grateful to you for helping my daughter. You see, her mind hasn't been quite right since the trauma involving the death of her mother. She keeps thinking she needs to escape her home." Ikuto gave him a doubtful look. He opened his mouth as if to say I already proved it to him what I was, but I shook my head quickly from behind. I didn't need more abuse than what would come. He sighed, nodded, and mouthed "I'll free you one day."

"Alright sir, take care now!" Ikuto pasted on a smile and turned to leave.

My owner glared at me, and dragged me all the way back. He beat me. Hard. Bruises and cuts covered my body. However, that event rekindled my spirit. "I'll free you one day." he had said.

* * *

That one day was taking a long time...

**What did you guys think? Bad? Good? Review and tell me! Suggestions would be oh so appreciated! Also, addressing the reviews, i'd totes appreciate no flaming, haters, trolling. I'm a good sport and will shake it off if you do do it, but it really does discourage me. Probably because my writing isnt my forte, so please try not to do that. BUT REVIEW AND SUGGEST! CRITICISM IS LOVED! Hahaha and you might want to press that favorite button ;) lol **

**~Lolly-chan OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back! healthy as ever, too :) I'm so glad and grateful and happy that this story seems to be liked so far! hehe I apologize also, that this will be the only story updated since the chapter was already prewritten on my itouch xD the other stories are still in progress ^^; here's a fun fact FYI: I'm so slow. at drawing, writing, thinking, living, lol jk about the last one (i hope so anyway) But the point is, I'm slow when im getting things done. specially after school and clubs -_-" but dont worry! Lolly-chan shall FIGHT-O~! xD well enjoy this chapter!**

"No...NO! Help!" I screamed, and this must have been the hundredth cry for help gone unanswered. "Please, please, stop, for once, just please!" In reply, I received a sneer. A cold, nasty, mocking sneer.

"Stop? You must be joking, Amu." He laughed. Then, looking down at my tear-stained face, his own face contorted in anger. Eyes narrowed and eyebrows slanted, he slapped me. "I bought you. I OWN you. You don't tell me to stop. Do you know why, Amu?"

My mouth quivered and I heard my lips faintly recite the answer he wanted me to hear. It was probably about the hundredth time I had to recite it. "Because I'm your slave. And slaves do as they're told. " Bowing my head, I reluctantly let him peel off my cheap, dirty clothes and watched silently as he threw them aside. This also must've been the hundredth time. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hide my tears. If he saw them, he'd get angry. He'd get angry and beat me, bruise after bruise after punch after punch. The thought brought up a new surge of tears. No! I squeezed my eyes and blinked, frantically trying to push them down. Too late.

"Are those...tears?" He hissed. I shook my head. No, they weren't tears! I thought automatically, and opened my mouth to say just that, but he slapped me across my face. Was that the hundredth time, too?

"I-I'm sorry...mast-" Another slap cut me off. Hundred and one.

"I've told you again and again: No crying. You should be smiling, bitch. Hear that?" He raised a fist this time, letting it hover in the air threateningly. My eyes widened and I nodded furiously. It wasn't enough. He punched me in the stomach, and I gasped in pain, but bit my mouth from crying out. It's okay, Amu, just the hundredth bruise you've gotten. "I said, do you hear?" He growled.

"Yes, master." I started to stop thinking about the pain, and smiled brightly. Yes, just smile, Amu, and you'll be fine. Smile! It was an aching smile, but I smiled. He smirked and caressed my black and blue face gently, then leaned downwards and kissed me. I showed no reaction, just let him do what he wanted. The kisses grew hungrier and then he grinned and latched onto my chest. I merely looked at the stony gray ceiling and smiled. Smile, Amu. After playing around with the upper half of my body, he quickly decided it was time for his... Entree as he liked to call it. Unzipping himself, he thrust. No warning, no gentleness whatsoever. My perfect smile twisted a bit as I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from screaming. It was probably the hundredth time I'd held back my screams of pain.

After a while, (I had lost track and just focused on smiling) he stood up and yawned, then walked away. I sat there for a moment, naked, still smiling at nothing. My mind was slipping away. I shook my head, the smile slowly starting to fall off, but as I touched my face where the sting mark lied, it automatically came back again. It was like I was a computer. As soon as the mouse moves came the signal for the screen to brighten up again. Computer... I'd do anything to see one right now. I scrambled for my clothes, still smiling, and sloppily put them on. My unkempt pink hair carried dirt and dandruff, I could feel it. I looked at the wall, where a series of lines were etched in. I was keeping track of how long I'd been here. I picked up a rock, still smiling, and traced a diagonal line through four tallies. I counted the previous groups of 5's trailing today's and sighed. The hundredth day.

Hundred and first. Hundred and second. I smiled through them both, I had too. My master did what he wanted to me every night. I did my job and smiled. The familiar stone walls surrounding me soon got covered in more etched lines. My hopes of being rescued were disappearing. My mind itself was disappearing. I could only focus on smiling. My master didn't seem to notice I'd stopped talking back to him. He just continued having his entrees and hungrily kissing me.

Finally, one day, there was a knock on the door. And it was an official person. Not that I could see them or anything, but I could tell by the "tch" my master gave. "May I help you?" My owner was a good actor. I prayed and prayed that this time he would slip up. However, I wasn't expecting much, they normally only came to ask if he'd seen some burglar or something. But what came next brought a real smile to my face. My computer takeover slowly unraveled.

"Hello sir, may you be kind enough to let us inspect your house?"

**So how was it? good? bad? stupid? amazing? hehe review and tell me! :D like before, i absolutely love suggestions, advice, and constructive criticism, but straight out insults do irritate me and i try not to lash back but if it crosses a line...*GRIM REAPER TRANSFORMATION* MWAHAHAHAHAHA xD ok well, you know. just try not to flame and troll etc, u can PM me and troll, but making my written works look stupid due to trolling etc will annoy me. PEACE!**

**~LOLLY-CHANNNNN OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blerp, the long wait has come to an end. So sorry, my dead 20 readers, i got a bit caught up. I'm sure you understand, since everyone knows how bitchy school can be time-wise :O so many projects and now we're reading depressing Poe stories in LA -_-" yup, tell tale heart for example. **

* * *

A god. That's what I thought at that moment when I stared at the ceiling, hearing those words. However, were gods...necessarily good? Was this a good god? Search the...house? Should I be excited? I shook my head, of course I should be. It was the ticket to freedom! But, my-I-...I was a slave, it-would a god...? Emotions ran through my mind, some that I havn't felt in a while. Nervousness, anxiety, fear, blurriness, excitement, distress, amazement, ecstatic, awe, longing, bewildered, and perhaps even lively. Perhaps even lively...

It took a while but it seemed my head was straightening up a bit. It was like a dirty, cement wall had finally been torn down. I could almost feel the new light entering my eyes. I was a slave. He was a god. And that god was going to help this slave! Find me! Please, please find me! Silence had been my master's reply to the official person, and I could tell he was comprehending the situation and planning how to hide me.

"Sir? I heard the official person. I could almost picture the scene, with my savior raising an eyebrow as my owner panicked underneath his smile.

"Ah, yes! Of course, officer, but may I ask what this is for?" Snapping back to reality, his acting skills hadn't dwindled a bit as he replied with a voice smooth as silk.

"A resident called a while ago, bringing up some concerns of theirs. They heard screams of resistance from this house." Came the answer. Putting my hand over my chest, I felt my heart beating quickly. Whether it was happiness or butterflies fluttering in my stomach, it didn't matter. Someone heard me! Someone finally, finally answered my cries for help. Finally!

"...Hahaha I see!" What? My owner had something up his sleeve. He gave a light-hearted laugh. What was he going to say? "Oh, I'm so sorry officer. That was my niece. You see, we were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, a video game. I, of course, was dominating with Link, and my niece's very 'into it' attitude resulted into some screams. Hahaha." Bull! No! Officer, please don't believe him. Please don't believe him! Despair washed over me, my emotions were changing so quickly. He wouldn't believe my owner's lies, would he?

I opened my mouth to scream for help, but fear caused no sound to come out. So what if I got out? Wouldn't my owner chase me down and hurt me again? My mouth clamped shut and I buried my head into my hands. Besides, I was positive I'd just get hurt more if I angered my owner by screaming for help.

"Why, that's quite an amusing story sir. However, may I still inspect just to make sure and to reassure the caller?" The officer was still going to inspect! I smiled, and the knew I had to call for him. There was nothing to fear of it was absolute that I'd gain my freedom! My unstable mind brightened up.

"Help! Down in the basement! Officer!" I yelled as loud as I could, which wasn't too loud due to my body's weakness, but that was okay. Silence was heard above me and then I heard footsteps. They got louder and louder and then I saw the door creak open. Yes! Yes! Ye-! My lit eyes dulled. It was my...owner. It... Wha...?

"You bitch. You fucking damn bitch. You think you can run away from me? You think Imma LET you run away from me? What a joke. I knocked that officer out cold. Come on, you're getting outta here." I stared in horror, struck dumb. No...no! Freedom...but-it- no! He was angry, furious, he was gonna beat me. Punch me. Hurt me. He glared and grabbed my wrist, which I could tell would leave marks later. Quickly, he yanked me across the room and up the staircase, ignoring my gasps of pain. It was over. Deep down, I knew a chance like before would never appear again. No, not only that, but I had made my master furious. Pain, he was going to put me in more pain. Tears flowed down my face. Of course, seeing my tears, he slapped me. Harder than last time, too. "Amu...what did I say about leaking those damn tears?" I opened my mouth, shut it, and smiled instead. Maybe, if i was obedient, I'd have one less bruise to count. He smirked. I just nodded my head and smiled, with dried tear stains on my cheeks.

"Well aren't you an ass." A voice growled. I looked up, and had to repeatedly look away and back to believe what I was seeing. A figure stood at the doorway, pointing a pistol at us. Eyes wide, my owner let loose a string of curse words. The officer stared at me for a second, then gave me a reassuring smile.

"Officer, good to see you're alright. You took a nasty bump to the head, so I brought my niece to treat you-she's studying in medical school." My owner plastered on that sickening smile and brought his acting skills up a notch. However, no one was such a stupid fool as to believe him at this point.

"Drop the girl, put your hands up, and turn around. You are under arrest for abuse, kidnapping, and most likely more." Stammering, my owner finally let out a furious growl, and punched me.

"Bitch. This is all your fault!" The officer gave a shout of protest as my owner beat me for the last time. "Smile! Bitch!" My lips trembled and I finally twisted the edges upwards into a smile. A shot rang out as the officer shot my owner in the arm. With a cry of pain, he flung me into the wall. I landed on my side, panting.

I looked up at the officer, who was still pointing a gun at my owner. He gave me a pitiful glance then slowly reached for my owner's hands, and handcuffed them. I stared, still on my side. Was my smile still in place? I checked. It was. Was I happy right now? Or was it still from my owner's command? Pushing my owner in front of him, the officer nodded towards the police car while looking at me, signaling for me to get in as well. As I limped towards the car, I felt like I couldn't think. I reached for the door, but he stopped me from getting in the back.

"It's for this guy, and I don't think you want to be near him anymore." He gave me a gentle smile. While shoving my owner into the back, he icily stated "You have the right to remain silent, Tadase Hotori." Tadase...Hotori...I never knew that was his name. He...he never told me. He just said to call him "master." My thoughts were interrupted by the officer. Turning back to me, he rubbed the back of his head while extending the other arm for a handshake. He had blue hair...and indigo eyes...I admired them for a second before timidly shaking his hand. "Hello Miss, I'm Ikuto. Don't worry, I'm going to help you."

Ikuto? What a nice name... I tried to reply, but my eyes widened when I realized I couldn't. Ikuto gave me a worried glance. I coughed quietly and finally managed to squeeze out a raspy "A-Amu." Ikuto' s eyes flickered with interest and was about to say something, before shaking his head. What? Was something wrong? I tried to ask that but it came out in a weak croak. What was happening? What was wrong with me? I looked down at myself in panic, and quickly reached for my throat. Why couldn't speak? Why coul-

Because you're weak. Because you're trash. A voice in my mind sneered, and my eyes widened in disbelief. You were a slave. Which makes you next to nothing. I stumbled as I listened to all this. What? I wasn't "nothing." Was I? I heard myself make incoherent noises as I fell to my knees onto the ground. Freedom. But I'd just gained freedom...! Weak, the voice replied bluntly.

"A-Amu? Are you alright?" I felt my eyes glass over and Ikuto's voice become distant.

"W-w-weak...?" I finally mumbled, staring at nothing.

"Shit." Ikuto gingerly picked me up and attempted to sit me into the front seat. I flailed, I didn't want to be touched. However, I knew I was weak. Don't touch me, don't touch me, please! Worthless trash, beat up and left behind, the voice scoffed. Huh? Was I worthless trash? Trash taken over 100 times. And you could do nothing about it.

"W-weak..." I mumbled again. Tears welled up in my eyes. Why was it like this? I'd been rescued, so why was it like this? "Weak..." I almost choked as tears slowly dropped down.

"Strong." Another voice stated. I looked around, it was Ikuto. He was next to me now, in the driver's seat. "Strong." He repeated, patted me on the head, and turned the engine on. I stared in awe. Strong...

I blacked out.

* * *

**Lol how'd it go? Review and tell me advice, suggestions, etc :D lol dont ask me whats wrong with amu, i personally dont know either. it just came up in my writing as a spur on the moment idea or whatever the expression is -_- and i was all "cool! lets do this and then figure something out later." haha i now dont have much prewritten anymore, except for a pathetic lonely paragraph :3 yup, sure you guys are gonna enjoy that huh? xD **

**~Lolly-chaaaaan OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the wait, but I guess my updates are going to be pretty slow. ;^; blame my god damned procrastination and the horror called school. But on the bright side, I have sprained my ankle (actually, that's not that bright...um...but i mean like..) so I should have some more time to work on stories. Yay...? Agh, no NOT yay, i lied. I hateeee having a sprained ankle! I had to get crutches, and hell, do you know how much those things SUCK?! First hours=holy hell this is fun! *stupid smily face* After a few more hours=when i am done with these shitty things i'm going to burn em to hell. :O GAH they hurt my armpits so badly! and it doesnt help that i weigh like 120 lbs and have no upper body strength -.- EGSJHDLKAJ too tired. **

* * *

_Taken over a hundred times, and you couldn't do a single thing about it. Such a pathetic damsel in distress._

My eyes flew open, and I found my cheeks slightly damp. I was greeted by a white room. Beside me, I saw a vase of roses. Where was I? I looked down at myself and found that my dirty rags had been taken off and replaced with a long, thin white gown-like garment.

"Ah, Miss. Amu, are you awake?" I heard a female voice and quickly reacted to the sound, scared. "Tch, don't worry, I'm a good person. I'm here to help you." I shook my head as a person with long blond hair came in through the door. That's what the other guy said before he brought me to-to... Tadase. I whimpered and pushed my arms out in front of me as if I could push her back out the door from the bed. "Oh for God's sake, do you seriously think I'm dangerous?" A snappy tone replaced the previously gentle one. "Look here, what do you see?"

"Um...a nurse?" I whispered back quietly, cowering under my covers.

"Damn right. And how tall is this nurse?"

"Eh..." I found my fear going away as I realized that the nurse was as tall as an elementary schooler. "Not...too tall?" I whispered meekly, and looked away, embarrassed

"Right you are again, Amu! She is a midget shorty. A dolly blond short midget pipsqueak witch who has an ice cold heart and the most demanding attitude." A new head popped in through the doorway, and I gave a startled gasp at the sight of another stranger. The person had purple hair...it was really long. Pretty, too... "Ehehe, don't worry Amu. I'm a good guy, too. Look, I even bought you those roses!" The stranger gave a charming smile, and I felt myself relax.

"Tch, Nagi, you ass. I'm your girlfriend, too." The small nurse slapped the person on the arm, then smiled.

"Hi...uh, thank you. Um, I'm so sorry, but are you two...in love?" I gave a quiet whisper, curious. They were both girls...An awkward silence was my response, and I bit my lip, seeing their blank faces.

"Uh, I guess. We're dating and all...and living together..." Nagi twirled a lock of hair.

"Even though you're both female?" My eyes widened in surprise. "I'm glad...the world was scary before...it was banned, same sex relationships." I gave a small half smile, then gasped and hid back under my covers seeing their annoyed faces. Or, Nagi's annoyed face. Rima looked very...amused? Happy? She was hiding her mouth behind her hand, eyes shining.

"Hahaha, Amu, I like you already!" Huh? I slowly peeled off the covers, again.

"Uhum," Nagi coughed. "Amu, dear, I know I'm a little misleading, but I promise you I am a guy." My mouth opened and dropped.

"O-o-oh! I-I'm so sorry, Nagi, so sorry! I didn't mean...I mean...you just look..." My tongue got stuck in a maze. "Pretty?" I finished off weakly. I quickly bowed my head. "I-I..." My eyes widened and I could feel a mountain of stupidity and shame crashing down on me.

"It's ok, this idiot totally looks like a girl, not your fault." Rima sneered, and flicked Nagi on the forehead, who winced. I looked up slowly, sighing in relief.

"Ouch, thanks Rima. Feeling the love here." Nagi sighed. Then, I heard more footsteps. Another visitor? Why? I thought worriedly. I didn't know anyone since I was...cooped up. Rima poked her head out the doorway.

"Miss. Hinamori, a visitor is here." Immediately snapping back into professional mode, the petite blonde bowed as a blue headed guy came in. Nagi stepped out of the way.

"...Ikuto...!" I looked at him wide-eyed. He smiled back, and reached out to pet my head. However, on reflex, I shivered and jerked back. I didn't really want to be touched by anyone. In fact, I was scared to death of being touched again. He quickly withdrew his hand and scratched his head awkwardly, seeming to realize what he'd done.

"Ah...Sorry. Shouldn't have done that." I shook my head and smiled in reassurance, too nervous to speak. "Are you feeling any better, Miss. Hinamori?" I slowly nodded. How was I supposed to act towards Ikuto now? What was our relationship? Was he just going to make sure I was okay and then go back to his job? What was he going to do? The past event flew back to me. Strong...Did he say I was strong back there?

"..Eh, ah...Yes! Much. Thank you very much." I finally found my voice and shied away from him. What was I supposed to do?

"Oh, um, that's great. So..." He searched my face, but I simply looked down. "Yes, and uh, the police have agreed to give you an apartment since you...don't have a place."

"T-thanks..." I mumbled. "Strong..."

"What?"

"Ah! Uh, nothing. I'm so sorry!" I bowed my head again.

"No, no! It's fine! Aish, Amu, don't worry!" Ikuto seemed to panic, waving his hands around. "Uhum, well, Amu, I have also invited the brains from our police department, Detective Tsukasa. He'll be here any minute and he'll help organize the housing. He really wanted to meet you for some reason. I'm sorry about that, making you meet so many people on your first day to recovery."

"..It's fine." I gave a crooked smile. Tsukasa...? So many people indeed. I scanned the room and noticed that Nagi had left. Rima had her head poked out the doorway again, before withdrawing it back in and bowing once again.

"Miss. Hinamori, it seems that Mr. Tsukasa has arrived." I nodded, nervous. As soon as the man supposedly called Tsukasa walked in, I screamed.

* * *

**Eh...I'm sure you all know why she screamed. If not, then I'm proud of myself for leaving a cliffhanger that worked for some people. Whoo...! xD merp, this was an awkward chapter. Wasn't sure how to portray the fragile amu who just woke up from getting rescued from you know...slavery :/ however i didn't think she would be screaming or scared of everything in sight so that is why she becomes friends with Nagi and Rima. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! suggestions and feedback would be helpful...reviews .**

**EDIT: I have fixed most of my dumb spelling mistakes (cough, thank you Prisoner of Readers) and I do apologize, I write many fanfics on my itouch (cause it's portable) so spell check does tend to spaz...eheh...oops? well, if there's anything i missed, please do tell ^^**


End file.
